


Black Lizard's Request

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: Beatrice panicking, F/F, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Ange has been acting strange and no one knows why. Speculation and misunderstanding ensues. Beatrice is panicking, Dorothy teases Charlotte, Chise just wants to understand these people and Charlotte wants to know what's going on with Ange.
Relationships: Ange le Carré/Princess | Charlotte
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Black Lizard's Request

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with the steampunk leasbians!

Spring vacation. For normal people its a normal thing, but for spies its a rare thing. They hardly ever get any time off, and when they do they spend it training most of the time. So the fact that Ange, Charlotte, Dorothy, Beatrice and Chise actually got a few weeks off to spend in Casablanca was a small miracle.

It was great to actually relax, not have to worry about a mission, just be themselves. Or the opposite of themselves in Ange and Charlotte’s cases. It was fine though, at least they got to spend time together without having to sneak around. Not they minded the sneaking around, it was kinda like the old times.

Of course they still had personas that they had to keep in check but every once in a while they found a way to be alone and truly be themselves, even if only for a little bit. They had fun together. But for the past few days Ange was acting strange and Charlotte couldn’t figure out why.

She was more touchy. She would brush their hands against each other, sit closer, walk closer. She would buy Charlotte small boxes of chocolate, or tell her she looked nice. Charlotte was confused by this. Was this some sort of new cover? Was it a test from Ange? If so what was the point of it?

“Maybe its her mating season?” Dorothy said as a matter of fancy.

Beatrice spit out her tea, “What?!”

Charlotte was calmer but she was blushing. Chise was just looking at Dorothy for further explanation.

“Well she is from the Black Lizard Planet. Perhaps she’s picked our Princess here as a suitable partner.” Dorothy smirked as she looked at Charlotte who was blushing more and more. Oh how she loved teasing her friends.

“Mating season? Partner?” Beatrice was looking at the Princess and then over at Ange who was drawing something in the distance, “Please don’t make jokes like that!”

“A courting process would explain her recent behavior.” Chise said crossing her arms and nodding in agreement.

Beatrice was embarrassed that she had to listen to this conversation and Charlotte was still silent. She had to admit that the types of things Ange was doing could be taken as romantic and part of a courting process, but they could also be Ange either acting or just trying to be a good friend.

“Princess.” Charlotte was snapped out of her thoughts by Ange’s voice coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Ange with the stoic look in her face, she either didn’t hear what the others were talking about or she didn’t care.

“Ange. What can I do for you?” Charlotte smiled, one of her warmest smiles, the ones she only has when she’s talking or thinking about Ange.

“Could I come to your room tonight? I have something I want to talk about.” Ange said still with a perfectly stoic expression.

Beatrice stood up abruptly and was stuttering about something incoherent, Dorothy was trying so hard not to laugh and Chise was simply observing the situation.

“Of course Ange. You can always talk to me.” Charlotte responded not paying much mind to the people around them.

With a simple nod and a small smile Ange walked away saying, “Then I’ll see you tonight Princess.”

Charlotte waved to her and then turned back to the table.

“You can’t just allow someone into your room at night after they’ve displayed a romantic interest in you! That’s improper!” Beatrice was attempting to sound like she was scolding but she just sounded flustered and panicked.

“I would agree if we were talking about a stranger, but this is Ange we’re talking about. She harmless and I’ve known her for... a while.” Charlotte’s attempts to ease Beatirce’s nerves was unsuccessful judging by her friends uncomfortable fidgeting.

“I must agree with the Princess. Ange is a trusted friend and companion. Weather she may peruse her romantically or not she would never be overly aggressive. And while romantic customs is different here than what they are in my country I fully believe that Ange would be a... what’s the term? A gentleman?” Beatrice nods at Chise’s words.

“I understand that. But Princess what if... what if Dorothy’s right? What if she wants to... do something improper?” Beatrice blushed just thinking about it and next to her Dorothy bust out laughing.

“I can’t see her doing anything improper to me if I simply say I’m not interested.” Charlotte explained calmly.

“Are you interested though?” Dorothy asked with a sly smile.

Charlotte’s cheeks turned a soft shade of pink at that question, “Well... I’m not sure. Maybe. Ange is very... handsome and smart and has a mysterious charm about her. I guess I wouldn’t be opposed to accepting her advances, if she were to ask.” Charlotte chuckled still blushing.

“Princess! You can’t have an affair! It would be a huge scandal if people found out! Everyone knows you’re supposed to wait until marriage for that sort of thing!” Beatrice said standing up.

“But I can’t marry Ange right now, there’s just so much going on.” Charlotte tilted her head in mock confusion, her blush and fluster gone and replaced with her usual calm self.

“Marry her? That’s not the point your Highness. The point is that you can’t engage in inappropriate activities yet.” Beatrice felt a hand on her shoulder as she felt Dorothy get up and motion her to sit down as she did.

“Let Princess live a little. She spent her whole live following the rules, its exciting to break them. Even more exciting when its with another person.” Dorothy winked to emphasize her point, “Now then Princess, we should go shopping for lingerie, how do you feel about red or black lace?” Dorothy smirked as she saw Charlotte blush and she could tell Beatrice’s head was spinning at this point.

After spending some time calming Beatrice down and assuring her that Charlotte and Ange wouldn’t be crossing any lines, or at least that they probably didn’t plan on any of that, Beatrice apologized for making a fuss about the whole thing. She worries for the Princess and wants nothing but the best for her and for her to be happy.

“Princess, if Ange’s advances are the romantic kind, I’d at least like to know that she’s treating you with nothing but respect and that you are happy.” Beatrice said looking down, a bit embarrassed by her earlier outburst.

“Of course Beatrice. Thank you for worrying about me, it means a lot.” Charlotte said as she patted Beatrice on the head.

Later that night Charlotte was sitting on her bed waiting for Ange to arrive. She wondered what she wanted to talk about. Truth be told she was really looking forward to spending some time with her. Then she heard a knock at the door.

“Come on in Ange.” Charlotte said getting up from her bed and taking a few steps towards the door.

Ange opened the door walking in, “Thanks for agreeing to talk to me this late Princess.”

“Of course. You can always come to me, what ever it is I’ll listen.” Charlotte took one of Ange’s hands in her own.

Ange nodded and smiled. She sat on the edge of the bed patting the spot next to her.

Charlotte blushed thinking back on the conversation that took place earlier that day. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and sat down next to her friend.

“Princess... after all of this is over, after you take the throne, after the wall is gone what will you do?” Ange asked calmly but Charlotte could tell she was tense.

“Well I could ask you the same thing. Truth be told I’m not completely sure yet. I just hope that in the end what ever it is, you’ll be there with me. Won’t you Ange?” Charlotte took a one of Charlotte’s hands in her own.

“I’ll try. I’d give anything to be by your side forever. But I’m a spy. There’s no telling when my next mission will be, what it will be or even if I’d make it back alive. I just... I don’t want to put you trough anymore pain.” There was a lot of passion and emotion in Charlotte’s voice, the kind she doesn’t display often.

“Then come back. I’ll wait, I’ll always wait for us to be reunited.” Charlotte responded, a bit confused where Ange was going with this.

“No. I want you to promise me that if for some reason, someday I don’t make it back that you’ll move on with your life.” Ange looked at Charlotte straight in the eye, determined but also sad.

Charlotte was taken back by this. They waited for each other for years. They’re working so hard because they want to make sure there’s nothing separating them, “I’m not as good of a liar as you are, so I can’t promise you that. It’d be a very bad lie. I’ll wait, no matter how long it’ll take.”

“Sometimes I hate how stubborn you are.” Ange said with a sigh.

“Why would you even ask something like that of me Ange?” Charlotte put a hand on Ange’s cheek and she leaned into the touch.

“Because I want you to be happy. I don’t want you to have any regrets.” Ange said nuzzling her cheek into Charlotte warm palm.

“I could never regret anything with you. I want to be with you forever and ever.” Charlotte smiled and watched as Ange gave her a smile in return.

“That sounds a whole lot like a marriage proposal Princess. Do you plan on marrying me after all?” Ange asked as she watched Charlotte blush.

“What? Wait... did you... hear the conversation from this afternoon?” Charlotte removed her hand from Ange’s cheek but Ange caught her.

“Bits and pieces yes.” Ange chuckled as she laced their fingers together.

Charlotte laughed, “To think I was worried about you trying to sleep with me and all you wanted was a very serious talk.”

Ange hummed and seemed to be lost in thought for a while. There was a comfortable silence between them, usually thing sort of situation would be awkward.

“I suppose you would make for very suitable mate.” Ange said after thinking.

“Um... excuse me?” Charlotte blinked a few times trying to process what Ange just said.

“You’re good looking, smart, educated, popular, you care about others and you’re part of the royal family. All more than fine qualities. I would be honored to have you as my partner in life.” Ange said in a deeper voice than she usually had as she kissed the back of Charlotte’s hand.

“I... I... uh...” Charlotte was blushing hard and looking everywhere except for Ange.

Ange leaned in closer to Charlotte. Charlotte gasped and closed her yes. A few more seconds and she felt Ange kiss her cheek then pull away. Before she could respond Ange stood up.

“You don’t have to answer right away Princess. And us from the Black Lizard Planet aren’t the kind that sleep with someone on the first date.” Ange winked at Charlotte who blushed harder, “But when we do get to that step I wouldn’t mind seeing that lace lingerie.”

With that Ange left the room, leaving Charlotte completely flustered and astonished. She had no idea that Ange would actually be interesting in something like that. She would have to think about this decision when her mind clears of all the thoughts that would undoubtedly make Beatrice pass out.


End file.
